


Shine My Shoes

by JoyBurd



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBurd/pseuds/JoyBurd
Summary: Credence shines a few things for Graves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Frustrated holiday porn continues.

"That's it. Good boy," Graves says. His fingers are hooked around the back of Credence's neck, and he's pressing the boy's face into the black leather of one of his office shoes. Credence's mouth is red and open and he's breathing hard. The entire lower half of his face is shiny with spit, and Graves' shoe is almost dripping. But Graves hasn't told him to stop.

Graves loves Credence like this. Credence on his knees in front of him, and Graves with his shoes on his own thighs, gripping Credence by the back of the neck, keeping him pressed down. His hair is a mess and he's flushed, and there's no hint of the hurt puppy look in his eyes today, no hint of the shy young man so wary of his touch, all hunched shoulders and wide eyes. Right now, Credence looks hollow and focused, eager to please him.

And that's always the point of this. Credence wants forgetfulness, wants something hard enough to pull him out of himself. And Graves gives it to him, every time.

"You ready for the other?" Graves says, letting his thumb drag behind Credence's ear. Credence groans, not really a full verbal confirmation but it'll do.

Graves jerks Credence's head hard and without any real aim, so Credence's face just wheels into Graves' inner thigh before he mouths his wet way up onto the shoe. The path he traces burns through Graves' trousers but he concentrates on Credence, keeping him controlled. Credence fits the whole tip of Graves' shoe into his red mouth and Graves wants to groan, feels the sound almost punch out of his chest when Credence looks up at him through his lashes.

"Good boy," he says, using the hand not gripping Credence's neck to trace his lips, stretched around Graves' shoe. "Mm," he hums.

Credence responds with a choked, mouth full sound and he pops the shoe out of his mouth to lick one long line from the bottom of the heel to the tip. And Graves slumps down into his chair, his other shoe falling off his thigh and his cock pressing hatefully into the clasp of his trousers.

Graves isn't sure how much more of this he can realistically take.

Credence's eyes flick to Graves' cock and he almost smirks, almost, if it weren't for the shoe in his mouth. He dribbles spit onto the leather and rubs his lips messy and loose across the already shining black surface until just his cheek is touching the edge of the shoe. Credence's shoulders strain, his wrists testing the strength of the kerchief Graves used to bind them.

"Credence," he says, all warning in his tone. Credence whines, high in his throat, and rubs his face into the side of Graves' shoe.

"I think my shoes are shined enough," Graves says. "Want you to shine something else."

Graves pulls Credence by the back of the neck and presses his face into his cock. Credence goes, his mouth open and his jaw hanging low. He stares up at Graves and noses at him, inhaling against the fabric of Graves' trousers.

"Hmf, fuck," Graves says. He lets his shoe fall to the floor, reaching with one hand to undo the fastenings. "Want you to shine my cock, shit, that's it."

He's barely gotten his trousers open when Credence is on him, lapping at any exposed skin he can reach. Graves gets his cock out and into Credence's mouth almost in the same instant, and he's thrusting up into Credence's throat, choking him, keeping Credence steady with his hand on the back of his neck. Credence is supposed to blink twice, in quick succession, if it's too much, but he just stares up at Graves, eyes watering but open, even as he gags. And curses are pouring out of Graves' mouth in response.

"Fuck, you're such a good boy," Graves says. "Choking on my cock just like you're told."

He gets his other hand into Credence's hair and knots it in his fingers, levering Credence forward.

"Ah, I'm close," Graves says. "Maybe I should come down your pretty pale throat? Or into this hair. Maybe I want to see my come dripping off those dark lashes, hm?"

Credence makes a noise unlike the others at that, a choke that's a little like a moan.

"Is that it? You want my come on your face, you little trick? You're such a slut for it, Credence. My pretty little rent boy, fuck."

He pulls Credence off him by the hair and with two jerks he's coming, his release spurting onto the bridge of Credence's nose and all across his cheeks.

Graves drags the tip of his cock across Credence's bottom lip, almost too sensitive for it. Credence's throat bobs, swallowing what ended up in his mouth. He gasps open again and his hot breath hits Graves somewhere in the vicinity of his throat, like he's showing Graves he could take it, swallow it all.

"Such a good boy," Graves says, and Credence whimpers. Graves sees his hips thrust forward, searching for friction and only finding air.

"You want to come?" Credence doesn't speak but he nods, mouth open, arching forward into whatever parts of Graves he can touch.

Graves sinks to the floor, enveloping Credence in a hug to untie his wrists. Credence keens at the full body contact, thrusting forward against Graves' thigh.

"Sweet boy," Graves says, mouthing kisses into Credence's temple. He spins Credence around so his back is to Graves, and Graves makes quick work of his trousers with both hands, wrapping only one around Credence's cock.

He thumbs at the tip, smearing pre-cum, and that's all it seems to take. Credence presses forward almost entirely out of Graves' grasp, thrusting and almost screaming, one hand on the floor to prop him up as Graves works him through his release.

"Shh, that's it," Graves says. He smooths Credence's hair with his free hand, kissing at his temple again.

Credence slumps back against him and Graves can see his narrow chest heaving under his white shirt, nipples still hard and straining against the fabric. Graves reaches down to run a hand across Credence's chest and Credence's hips jerk in protest every time Graves brushes the sensitive skin.

"Alright?" Graves asks.

"Fantastic," Credence says, and he reaches up to pull Graves into a very wet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That is how you shine shoes, right.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at thunderybird.tumblr.com.
> 
> As always let me know if there are grammar or spelling errors. I typed half of this on my iphone in a nursing home so they're bound to be there.


End file.
